


心的迷宫

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 刑警哈利在医院见到了失踪十年的老同学德拉科·马尔福。更让他惊讶的是，他的老同学成了一个心理医生。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *麻瓜AU，医生x刑警  
> *很多东西瞎编的，不合理操作成堆，请勿深究  
> *一篇全是私心的文，慎入，填得会很缓慢但一定不会坑

01

办公室大门被撞开的时候哈利正在整理上一起案卷的宗卷，周围一片噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音。

“波特组长！老大找你，急事，赶快去。”

棕色卷发的男警官塞给他一个文件夹，“编号ZTXR0058的嫌疑人落网了，档案夹在这儿，会议室207开会。”

“0058……前阵子那个盗窃和故意杀人双重嫌疑的人？”

“对，二组凌晨把他带回来的，刚结束一轮审讯。”

这个案子他们重案组跟了有一段时间了，犯罪嫌疑人不按常理出牌，周旋将近一个月后终于被捉拿归案。带回警局的途中嫌疑人因过度激烈挣扎导致伤口恶化严重，法医已经在做处理。比较棘手的是现场的一位目击证人，他也受了较重的伤，已经超出公安局法医部门可处理的范围，需要送往医院。

哈利负责全程陪送看管该证人，避免发生不必要的麻烦。

特殊患者病房在ICU的下一层楼，里面一片晃眼的惨白。哈利戴着口罩靠在门边，医院消毒水的味道总让他觉得刺鼻又冰冷，无论来多少次都无法适应。

值班医生拿着一沓报告走了进来。那人伤口很深，全身多处来源不明的搏斗伤痕，但没有生命危险。对话中出现了神志不清、思维混乱等现象，接手医生怀疑有精神方面的问题，需要请精神卫生科的医生来会诊。

哈利点点头。他其实一直对精神疾病方面了解甚少，基本局限于司法上的精神鉴定和判决之间的联系——当然这也只是有个模糊的概念，毕竟他只是负责抓人的，这些后续不归他管。

有精神病史的嫌犯并不少，也有很多人企图以此来逃脱法律的惩罚，但出外勤居多的哈利熟悉的法医只有负责伤情鉴定的卢娜一个，这还是他第一次亲自和相关医生打交道。他有点好奇治这些病的医生都是怎么给人看病的。

不一会儿，病房的门再次被打开，一个穿白大褂的高挑身影闪了进来。

哈利抬头去看那位来会诊的医生。“你好，我——”

后半句话在他对上来人的视线后硬生生被卡在了喉咙里。

灰蓝色的眼眸看到他时瞳孔跳了跳，医生偏头看了他几秒，然后笑了。

“好久不见，波特。”

*

德拉科·马尔福，十年未见的老同学，准确点说，年少时纠缠四年半的“死对头”，自十二年级那年便杳无音讯的人间蒸发者。

他竟然一直就在这里。

哈利低头搅拌着咖啡上浓稠的奶泡，原来他根本没有失踪，这么多年来都待在这个距离警局只有五公里不到的州级医院里。

他抬头瞥了眼安然自在地品着焦糖玛奇朵的金发医生，心里有些愤愤的。你这十年都死哪里去了？为什么从来不参加同学会？为什么一点也没想过联系原来的同学？他很想这么质问眼前的人，可又觉得没有立场。又不是说他真的很关心这家伙的死活什么的，当年可是早就决定了要把马尔福这个名字从自己的生活里剔除了。

——那你现在为什么又要和他面对面坐在咖啡馆的同一张桌子前呢？心底有个声音不知死活地冒了出来。

我怎么知道。哈利烦躁地摁灭了烟头，想找些话来说又不知从何开始。

“你把我叫出来，就是为了这么相顾无言地喝咖啡的吗，波特警长？”金发男人悠闲地翘起二郎腿，往咖啡里加糖的动作十分娴熟。

哈利拿起咖啡杯，喝了一口便皱起眉。

“恶，你怎么过了这么多年还是这种小孩子口味啊，甜得腻死了。”

“是谁跟你讲口味和年龄有关联的？”德拉科嗤了一声，“自己要和我点一样的，怪我？”

“……”哈利决定不和他吵，天地良心，他们二十七岁了，不是七岁。

“证人什么时候可以出院？我们需要带他回警局鉴定是否适宜做口供。”

“这要问病房的医生。我只能告诉你这人目前的症状疑似精神分裂症，有点棘手。具体的还是要看法医精神科鉴定吧，我不太清楚刑事方面的操作。”

“所以他会不时在多个人格间转换？”

“那是分裂性障碍，俗称多重人格障碍。”金发医生瞟他一眼，“需要给你解释具体的区别吗。”

哈利想说你没必要一见面就拿自己的专业领域知识来嘲讽我，但被突然响起的手机铃声打断了。他看了眼屏幕上跳动的紧急标识懊恼地叹口气，站起来披上大衣。“下次吧。抱歉，紧急任务。”

德拉科没说话，翘着二郎腿半张脸埋在咖啡杯里。哈利于是转过身，却在要抬腿往外走的那一刻被叫住了。

“虽然不想被戴上妨碍公务的罪名，但是波特警官把我约出来却要我请客吗？”

“操你的，小气鬼马尔福！”

02

德拉科打开公寓的门，家里静悄悄的。钥匙丁零当啷地从锁孔里退出来，惊醒趴在门边的黑狗，小家伙跑来呜呜地蹭他的裤脚。

“嘿，Harry。”他伸手挠了挠小黑狗的耳根。Harry在他怀里抖了抖身子，甩了他满身水珠，跳下地跑了开去。

德拉科把沾了水的风衣挂上门口的衣架，沿着地上的水迹走向走廊尽头的房间。窗帘紧闭，屋内一片昏暗，空气里带着潮湿的水汽和斑驳的铁锈味。他打开灯，在屋角的躺椅前蹲下，手掌覆上干枯的微微颤抖着的手。

“妈妈，我回来了。”他轻声说。

老人嘴唇颤了颤，浑浊的眼睛很缓慢地抬起来，垂落的浅金发丝被儿子轻柔地别进耳后的黑丝。

德拉科小心翼翼地把地上散落的玻璃杯碎片清理到一边。暗红的印迹凝结在老人脚边的地板上，苍白的脚踝上方扎着拇指大的碎片。粘腻，滞涩，冰冷，却又似火烫。

“我今天碰到他了。”德拉科注视Harry深茶色的虹膜，低声道，“我碰到哈利·波特了。”

狗狗Harry听到自己的名字，舔舔他的手。

“你知道波特是谁吗。”

狗狗Harry冲他摇尾巴，叼着裤脚往餐厅拽。

德拉科哼了一声，笑起来：“安妮不久前刚喂过你吧？就知道吃哦，傻狗。”

他挠着狗狗毛茸茸的耳朵，Harry在他手下安静下来。

“我有十多年没见过他了……”可他似乎一点也没变呢。

自言自语被淹没在悠远的钟声里。当——当——

德拉科透过窗户眺望伦敦的夜晚。枯黄的树叶颤颤巍巍地攥着光秃的树枝，远处的灯火一盏接一盏亮起来，映出落单归鸟摇摇晃晃的孤独影子。

快要入冬了。

***

“你们绝对想不到我昨天碰到了谁。”

哈利走进茶水间，从罗恩手里抢走了最后一包红茶。

“嘿！”他的红发好友大声地抗议起来。哈利挥了挥手：“你猜出来我就还给你。”

罗恩向在一旁看戏的他的女友投去求助的目光。

赫敏并不怎么想理她永远长不大的男友和最好的朋友——鉴证科的桌子上还有一堆报告等着她去修改呢，但是如果她不介入，这两个人估计要没完没了。

“遇到很久没见的老熟人了？”

哈利点点头。罗恩试图趁他不注意把自己的茶包抢回来，被躲开了。他啧了一声，“你就说吧哈利，这打哑谜的谁猜得出来啊，又不是有奖竞猜。”

黑发男人翻了个白眼把红茶包扔回好友手里。

“马尔福。我在医院碰到马尔福了。”

“马尔福？那个马尔福吗？”

“还能是哪个，老马尔福不是我们读书那会儿就离世了吗，难不成你还认识第二个马尔福？”赫敏瞟了罗恩一眼，“你碰到他了，然后呢？”

哈利把前一天的经历完整地和两个好朋友复述了一遍。

“你们敢相信吗？他竟然他妈的这么多年就藏在这个地方！真是奇了怪了我这些年竟然一次都没碰到过他。”

“很多熟悉的人每天和我们擦肩而过，但我们不可能注意到他们每个人，这很正常，哈利。你天天上下班都路过街对面的服装店，但我打赌你没留意过蒂娜就在那里工作。”

“什么，蒂娜在那工作？”看到赫敏脸上的表情后哈利瞪了她一眼，“这不是重点。我在说马尔福啊，那个当年蒸发后就再也没出现过的混蛋，你们难道一点都不惊讶的吗？”

罗恩丢给他一个奇怪的眼神。“那又如何，他只是个老同学而已。而且，不需要我提醒你他当年跟我们的关系吧？兄弟，我没想到这么多年过去，你的马尔福综合症竟然还没好。”

哈利张开嘴又闭上。

考勤打卡截止的提示音响起，茶水间里忙碌的人们冲散了三个人的对话，罗恩被赫敏叫去鉴证科搬东西，哈利在原地呆站了一会，也拎起宗卷走进自己的办公室。

为什么他们对马尔福的现身表现得这么淡然？

就好像，从头到尾，就只有他这个曾经的死对头还关心那家伙的下落一样。真不愧被调侃成“救世主”个性呢，他自嘲地想。

“波特组长，局长通知十分钟后开会，今天新来的那批学员报道。”

“收到。”

他们已经不是十七岁。或许他也该学会不再那么关注和自己无太大关系的人和事。

03

诊间里只亮着一盏灯，德拉科坐在桌前，埋头在键盘上打字。

“还在忙啊？”从病房回来的同事看到他时有些惊讶，“今天病人很多？”

“嗯，今天会诊多。”

同事点点头，换下白大褂，挥手和他告别。德拉科又在电脑前坐了一阵，拿起手边的文件夹走出科室。门诊部下班时间已经过去一个多小时，此刻的走廊里空荡荡的。

特殊病房在住院部十七楼。

他推开行政办公室的门，不意外地看到波特坐在接待的沙发上。

警局前两天送来的目击证人已经可以出院，但因为情况特殊需要会诊医生进行确认，再由警局的负责人带走。德拉科把单子交给病房负责人，接下去就没他什么事了。

德拉科走出办公室，两个跟着来的警官已经和那位受伤证人站在走廊里。他向电梯走去，听到背后传来开关门的声音，波特在向下属嘱咐着些什么，紧接着一阵脚步声由远及近。

波特从身后追上他。

“喂，马尔福……”

“又想请我喝咖啡？”德拉科停住脚步。

走廊昏暗的灯光洒在男人身上，长长的白袍上落下几道剪影，德拉科插着口袋回头看他，卷起袍角翻飞的弧度。

白大褂，好适合他。哈利愣愣地想。

马尔福，医生。他好像怎么也没法把这两个词联系在一起。当年的他怎么也不会想到那个胆小自私的家伙会干起救死扶伤的事情。

“你呆站在这看我干什么？我有那么好看？”

男人的声音唤回了他出走的神志。“你少自恋了，”他的脸上有点热，“去破釜酒吧，AA，我有事想问你。”

德拉科没有立刻回答他。他想告诉对方如果是公事，那么已经没有他能做的了，就算辩方找有资质的医院做精神鉴定，也轮不到他这种小医生；如果是私事，那也……没什么问的必要。

“我今晚还有心理咨询的预约。”片刻后他说。

“这样吗……”哈利看起来一瞬间低落了。那一瞬间德拉科有种改口的冲动，他的确有心理咨询的预约，可那个来访者约的是晚上九点半，赶一赶的话和波特一起吃顿饭不是什么问题。

但他最后还是什么都没说。

“下次吧，波特。”他这么说，挥手转身离去。

哈利站在原地看他远去的背影，莫名有种空落落的感觉。

德拉科·马尔福像一个巨大的谜团，他无法控制地想要扒开那层迷雾，想要知道这些年究竟发生了些什么，为什么会选择了这样一个看起来和“马尔福”毫不相关的职业。

曾经的他或许会把这当成一个天大的笑话。精神病学家，哈，他会想，那不就是成天和一群疯子打交道吗？还真是符合马尔福的恶趣味。

他低头看了眼手中的文件，为曾经的自己可能的无知想法感到一丝羞愧。

他好像真的，从来没真正了解过那个人。

***

“多久了？”

德拉科的目光落在细瘦的手腕上，几道已经结痂的暗红色痕迹在白嫩的皮肤上格外显眼，他不动声色地收回视线，平静地注视面前红着眼眶的女孩。

女孩微张的嘴唇蠕动，却始终发不出声音来。她坐在桌对面的椅子上，肩膀紧绷地缩起，在这空间里显得那样孤单无助。

“一年多。”她的声音支离破碎，小得几乎听不清。

德拉科低头看着手里的病例没说话。确诊患者，重度抑郁中度焦虑，有频繁的自伤行为，自杀倾向严重。窗外的夜幕闪着微弱的亮光，他静静地听着女孩啜泣的声音，心中不由怅然。

十六岁，屡次情绪崩溃抑郁发作，家里人却完全不以为然。你那是矫情，不想学习不想和同学搞好关系的拙劣借口罢了，她的父母这么说。

德拉科见过太多这样的人，自以为是高高挂起，他们不相信精神疾病真的存在，“疯子”在他们的脑子里与心理障碍画着等号，许多人以此为耻，不是不当回事就是像躲牛鬼蛇神般避之不及。

看啊，那个人脑子有问题诶，他想自杀呢。

你不要跟我讲什么抑郁什么双相！自己不赶紧调节过来，你指望上帝吗？上帝才懒得分给你一个眼神！

离他远点，这家伙有精神病，哪天一刀杀了你也说不定。

……

钟声响了十下，德拉科抬头看了眼窗外浓重的夜幕，收起笔盖。这里工作日很少接晚上九点之后的预约，这女孩是个例外。他实在不忍心拒绝，父母不给予支持还落井下石，只有晚上放学后拿着平时打零工赚的钱来做昂贵的心理咨询，因为她还不想放弃自己，她在下坠的泥潭中拼尽全力地挣扎，她在人们看不见的地方绝望地求救。

他不是出于怜悯。

被困在苦难枷锁中的人太多了，多得抑郁早已不是什么新鲜词汇，多得街上擦肩而过就会有好几个人把它当作最深的秘密藏在心底，多得有心之人拿严肃的病症当起了谋私利的挡箭牌。

而他恰好也曾是其中之一。

情绪并非是被贴上标签才会出现，人的一生中多多少少总会有那样的体验。像是阴云笼罩了头顶的整个世界，在深海的牢笼里溺水，灰暗而了无生气，鲜活的情感与记忆褪去色彩。

很多事情说不清原由，但它就是那么发生了。

他想起一头乱糟糟的黑发，破旧的圆框眼镜，镜片后明亮的绿眼。想起独自一人在家的妈妈，想起名为Harry的小黑狗，想起窗外飘零的落叶。想起十几年前那个滂沱的雨夜。

人们不会真的消失，他的老师曾说，他们只是换了一种方式陪伴在你身边。而你不必自责，背上本就不属于自己的枷锁是不公平的。

好好生活，不是不要辜负，是为了自己……

那些发不出的声音在心里漂流着，像沉重的灵魂展开四肢，渐渐沉入无边的海底。


	2. Chapter 2

04

哈利有段时间没回过警校了。

二十刚出头的年轻人们在座位上兴奋地叽叽喳喳，哈利在台下笑起来，每年都有那么多充满活力的新雏鸟争相飞出安全林投入秉持公道为民除害的战队，真好。

母校一百周年校庆，他作为杰出校友被邀请回来为学生做演讲，哈利虽不擅长这些却也不好推辞，最后带着一张找赫敏修了无数个补丁的讲稿回了DA警校。

这儿的年轻人们看到他都很兴奋，好多人抢着找他合影，哈利被弄得害羞起来，干脆趁人不注意从会堂里溜了出来。

其实不太搞得懂为什么都把他称作“救世之星”，哈利想，自己也不过是勋章多了些，几年前立过一个二等功，都是警察，哪来什么高低贵贱之分。

训练场的小朋友们在练格斗。他们动作有些青涩，不怎么标准，大概是刚入学不久的新生，哈利想起自己当年被教官指着脑门说动作太粗糙不顾及标准性，就算达到目的也是不合格，忍不住想笑。他突然有点怀念以前的日子了，心痒地想去当回冒牌教练教教小朋友。

重案组的通讯器却于此时在口袋里震动起来。

“来任务了哈利，霍格莫德旁边的小公寓楼里发现尸体，作案手法和0058非常相似。”罗恩的声音顺着无线电波传入耳内，“DA位置顺路，他们把东西都给你带上了，大门口等着吧。”

哈利应声挂掉通讯。

案发现场在霍格莫德街道最边缘的一幢公寓楼顶层。

深秋气温较低，没有出现最让人畏缩的巨人观，法医初步判定死亡时间在二十五至三十小时。

赫敏紧蹙眉头蹲在地上取证，哈利同样脸色凝重，出勤的其他年轻队员可能不清楚，但他们却是认得这位受害人的。

巴蒂·克劳奇，退休的伦敦检察院副院长，有个知法犯法胡作非为的儿子，至今仍然逍遥法外。

相似的作案手法，不再“普通”的目标人物，线索的轮廓逐渐浮现，一切都指向一个答案，一个他们等待已久不能更熟悉的答案。

说不上是焦惶更多还是斗志更甚。

“罗森还是不肯松口。”

回到警局就是坏消息，哈利倒是不意外，打发走小队员，登上内线开点开有段时间不曾进入的群组。

意外的是十几个小时后他在家里收到通讯，克劳奇案的凶手自首了，并坦言此案与0058罗森有关。哈利马不停蹄地赶过去后发现了更意外的事，这位标号0060的凶手姓氏里有斯内普。

他已经很久没听过这个名字，中学时期最讨厌之一科目最讨厌的老师，习惯性百般刁难他，哈利一直想不明白为什么自己的妈妈曾经会和这样的人交情匪浅——虽然他也并不了解自己的父母，一切不过是听闻于别人的叙述，上一辈人的纠葛直到现在依然是个谜。

0060精神状况不稳定，审讯一度难以继续，他只是不停重复着两个词组：他说的，他们那边的人……崩溃的凶手被法医带走去做精神鉴定。

笔录上写不了什么有意义的东西，罗恩出来时皱着眉问哈利：“这人不会是……”

“说不准。”哈利抿着嘴，窗外凌晨的夜色将亮未亮，“我去趟‘有求必应’。”

罗恩没说出口的词在警局某群人中是心照不宣的老对手。食死徒，黑魔组织，暗流潮涌的世界里无人不晓只手遮天的存在，野心啸天，为非作歹到令人发指的地步。

所谓黑社会并非电影小说编来骗人的东西，它真实存在，失去艺术处理加工的现实是几十倍的复杂纵深。邪不胜正只是美好憧憬，警局也并不是理想中非黑即白的地方，条条框框的法令下有太多空子可钻，以至于十几年过去都没能找到确凿证据证明“黑魔”的存在。更别说把其十恶不赦的首领捉拿归案绳之以法。

伏地魔。我偏要说你的名字，哈利握紧拳头关节泛白，强烈的恨意漫上胸口。

开机启动完成，点开系统输入代码，搜索结果惊得他差点把鼠标摔到地上。

鹰钩鼻半长黑发的阴沉面孔下，“死亡时间”一栏明晃晃地标注着两年前十月二十五日，曼彻斯特警署分局受理。

死因：他杀；案件状态：结案。空白一片的案底和含糊其辞的报告只能说明一件事，斯内普的死和那些暗道偷行无法无天的家伙脱不开干系。

努力压下心中震惊，哈利调出最高权限输入凤凰社的密钥，图标转圈的时间里沉入记忆里疯狂检索。

斯内普不简单，他一直都知道，比凤凰社其他成员知道得更多。读大学时他偶然在邓布利多的办公室撞见过那个阴沉男人一次，加之上学时那些喧嚣甚上的传言，身份愈发扑朔迷离。

这几年经手的案子里，结案栏除了模糊说辞外空白一片的那一类，斯内普的名字出现了不止一次，他一直尊敬的老者却对此闭口不谈。问太多没有好处，哈利，邓布利多总是这么说。

哈利并不甘心。斯内普和他的父母，和那个暗藏地底的世界，都有千丝万缕的联系，他直觉对方是自己拨开迷雾的关键，自不可能轻易放弃。奈何自三年前一案后男人踪迹实在断得彻底，“斯内普”的名字渐渐地也就遗忘脑后。直到0060的出现。

屏幕上的界面加载完毕。视线落下，哈利搭在鼠标上的手指又一次停滞了。

——“亲属”及“受理人”一栏，德拉科·马尔福的名字赫然在上。

05

“你什么意思？”哈利厉声道。

“无可奉告的意思。”金发男人脸上挂着漫不经心的笑，“你应该比我更清楚调查和审问权限的规矩，波特警官。”

哈利握紧了拳头。这个混蛋说得对，如果被发现私下联络已结案案件的相关亲属给其造成困扰，最轻也会受到降职的处罚。

马尔福的反应比他想象的平淡很多，除去开门见山提出疑问时灰眼里一闪而过的惊讶，剩余的时间里都平静得不像话。哈利并不清楚他究竟对这些事知道多少，但很显然无论马尔福在整件事中扮演了什么角色，他压根就没打算透露给自己任何线索。

这么多年过去马尔福还是一点都没变，哈利恼火地想。他被那个陌生的身披白大褂神情淡漠的金发男人蒙蔽了双眼，但很显然只是因为这家伙学会了把真实的自己藏在光鲜漂亮的皮囊之下。

有着光鲜皮囊的人撑起一边脸：“还有什么要问的吗？”

我问了你会好好回答吗，哈利翻了个白眼。

“真遗憾。”德拉科懒洋洋地说，“我一开始还以为你是想找老同学叙叙旧，没想到只是需要一个工具人……”抱歉我这个工具人没什么用，毫无歉意的灰眼轻飘飘地补完后半句话。

“操。”哈利没忍住爆了句粗口。马尔福知道自己有求于他，他不愿意直接提供帮助，他想要一个互惠互利的交易。

“痛快点，马尔福。”他说，“但我不能保证我一定可以提供你想要的东西。”

“我可没说我想要什么，”德拉科似笑非笑，“当了警察真的是不一样了啊，你不像当年那么蠢得可爱了，疤头。”

“闭嘴。”哈利的脸上不受控制地飘起淡淡的红晕。操，这个人有什么毛病，他是在说我可爱吗？他想，全然忘了自己才刚刚给对方的脸冠上光鲜漂亮的头衔。

他的脸色变化没能逃过对方的眼睛：“——但看起来还是像以前一样天真。”

男人嘴角淡淡的戏谑弧度像火苗，奇异地点燃哈利体内沉睡已久的某些东西，让他有种把那即将成型的马尔福式假笑一拳打掉的冲动。

但最终对方的脸上并没有出现预料中的假笑。嘴角牵起的弧度抬到一半又放下了，德拉科的视线飘向窗外，瑰丽的色块堆积在天边，房屋的黑影影影绰绰，傍晚的伦敦像一副未干的油画。

“我以前从来没想过自己会成为一个医生。十七岁的时候。”他没头没尾地说。

“我也没有。”哈利承认。

“世界总是很奇妙，不是吗？”德拉科咧开一个浅笑，目光回到他脸上。“我要是说我十年前就知道你一定会穿上警服满大街地伸张正义，你信吗？”

“当警察没什么不好的。”哈利注视面前的人，对方的表情令人捉摸不透，令他想起上学时一些久远的事。

德拉科没答话，氤氲的眼底泛起一层薄薄的阴翳，像迷雾笼盖住情绪。

无声的话语横亘在两人之间，如果警察能解决所有事的话，他们现在也不可能坐在这里。哈利比任何人都明白这点。

“我不知道，波特。”沉默许久后德拉科终于开口，“我不觉得你从我这里知道某些事是合适的。”

哈利没有想到他思索了这么久做出的还是这样的决定，他甚至已经做好被狮子大开口敲诈的准备，结果马尔福竟然根本没有想和他交易。

“没什么合适不合适的，”他压着焦躁怒气说，“你这样的态度只会让我怀疑你也有什么不可告人的秘密。”

德拉科没有否认，起身准备离开。“你是‘救世主’，不可能找不到途径去获得你想要的信息。”

“操，可是没有任何狗屁档案能告诉我斯内普这些年发生了什么！”哈利也站起来，声音逐渐激动，“你以为我为什么找你，我……”

德拉科平静地看着他。哈利闭上眼，心一横：“我知道你们的秘密。”他仔细地观察金发男人苍白的脸，不想放过任何一丝微小的表情变化，“你一定知道‘那个人’是谁。我需要你的帮助，马尔福。”

德拉科沉默片刻，发出一声短促的冷笑。

“我们的秘密？我和斯内普，还是我和别的谁？波特，你二十七岁了，不会还在相信十七岁时的无稽之谈吧？”

“我——”

“如果我是你，我就不会选择去淌这一趟浑水。”他说，“而我只是一个普普通通的心理医生，我不想惹上任何麻烦。再见，波特。”

哈利看着他转身离去，消失在门外的街角，快得他连回答的时间都没有。

操他的马尔福，他恨恨地想，你又不是我，你当然什么都不知道，你只会不断地消失而已，谁知道这一次又要逃到哪里去。

窗外的天色逐渐暗沉，归鸟擦着光秃树枝飞过，没入天边的云霞。

十七岁，二十七岁，无论哪个年龄的马尔福都那么讨人厌，却又让人无法忽视。中间空白的十年，好像一切都变了，又好像什么都没变。

十七岁的时候我们在干什么？

——十七岁的时候你整天都在和马尔福没完没了，脑子里赫敏和罗恩的声音帮他回答了这个问题。

操，哈利想。

06

十七岁那年听到的细碎声响似乎永远是最清晰的。窗外的蝉鸣，书页翻动的沙沙声，沉于睡意朦朦胧胧的笔声。

头顶的风扇总在吱呀吱呀地转，比起驱逐热意倒不如说是催眠的伴奏。哈利十一年级的夏季是沉浸在困意中每一天的集合，打架的眼皮唯一能捕捉到的物体似乎只有那从天而降的纸团。他不耐烦地打开纸团，然后才后知后觉地意识到那不单纯是个纸团，而是只纸鹤。手折的千纸鹤。

于是他开始托着腮傻笑，脑子里浮起无数泡泡糖似的甜蜜幻想，天哪，他想，我还是第一次收到这种形式的告白呢。接着那些漂浮的泡泡糖被一只老蝙蝠戳破，油头鹰钩鼻的化学教师板着脸叫他起来回答问题，尴尬的沉默过后他在大半个班的哄笑声中坐下，咬着嘴唇拿起被打开的纸鹤。

半分钟后，一个揉成一团的纸团沿着完美的抛物线落在他左边的左边的桌子上。那哪是什么告白，一幅他在球场上摔成狗啃泥的涂鸦赫然纸上，他都不用看落款就知道出自谁手。

——那时候的他还不想承认，其实画得挺惟妙惟肖的。

马尔福总是没完没了，他想。

有时候他觉得中学生活无趣得像单调的线性函数，有时候他又觉得它是不断起起伏伏的N次曲线，只因为有那个金头发家伙的存在。

无穷无尽的唇枪舌战从七年级一路延续，德拉科对于捉弄他似乎有着无限的热情与可怕的耐性，而哈利绝不愿意甘拜下风，至少在他面前没可能。

他们乐此不疲。

这样的日子一直持续到十二年级深秋的那个下午。

那是个阴天，乌云沉甸甸地压迫在头顶，英国秋冬少见的雨天刚刚过去，潮潮的空气里还带着大雨的味道。哈利不喜欢雨天。小时候，雨天总是意味着大量的额外家务，长大些后他又觉得这阴沉的天气太压抑。

偏偏伦敦总是多雨。

德拉科已经好几天没来学校了。他趴在桌上看那张和自己隔了一个座位的桌子，那里空荡荡的，试卷和书本杂乱地堆在桌上和抽屉里。

一个学生偶尔的缺席本不是什么大不了的事，可德拉科·马尔福不一样。马尔福这个姓氏就足够引人议论是非，更别提这两天各种小道消息疯传的某郊区黑帮交火现场。他们说马尔福家是道上的老牌，近年来却逐渐因新兴邪恶帮派的崛起而逐渐力不从心，本想借此次火拼夺回龙头老大之位，不想却被联合偷袭，最后连帮主都赔上了性命。

这些传言在哈利听来只能用超现实形容，因为他打死也不相信，所谓黑道家族培养出来的小少爷会是德拉科那种除了长了张漂亮脸蛋外一无是处的草包。马尔福连爬烟囱都不敢，谁信啊，他想。

可是话说回来，有人说德拉科今天会回学校，看来也是假的。他望了眼几米开外的桌子，那家伙从来不能容忍自己的东西乱成垃圾堆，为此，把他的抽屉搞得一团糟还是哈利最喜欢的把戏之一。

而此刻他看着对方凌乱的座位却没有丝毫快意。他把心里那说不清源头的焦躁归结于该死的天气。

去往天台透气的途中路过走廊尽头的卫生间，几声隐约的啜泣让他倒回了脚步。

好奇本能终究战胜了保护对方隐私的“良知”，他躲进一个隔间，听到隔壁断断续续压抑着的抽泣声。声音听起来很耳熟，但他想不起来在哪听到过。他想不出谁会在放学后躲在男厕所里哭，又是为了什么而哭。

直到他从隔间的缝隙里看到一双黑色的皮鞋。这双鞋他再熟悉不过了，他曾被它踹过屁股，也曾在它锃亮的表面留下脏兮兮的鞋印，还曾把它扔进楼下的灌木丛，对着它浑身挂满草叶花瓣的主人放声大笑。

那一瞬间无数的问题涌上心头，震惊之余他突然觉得胸口堵得慌。马尔福是个没什么男子气概的胆小鬼，打架受伤都要哭嚎着挤出几滴眼泪，他对此确信得不得了，可他还是第一次撞见对方哭泣。

压抑的哽咽并没有持续很久。他在隔间里待了很久，直到确定那人的脚步声已经远去才做贼似的溜回教室。和一双有点肿胀泛红的灰眼打了个照面，他们对视，沉默，而后不约而同地别开脸，仿佛什么都没发生过。

重新出现的德拉科像是变了一个人。

他变得沉默寡言，变得阴郁冷淡，他的脸仿佛失去了表情，从前的高傲、嘲讽、挑衅全都不见踪影，终日环绕的流言愈演愈烈，而他对此只字不提毫无反应。久而久之八卦的人群便也失去了兴趣，马尔福一直是全校的焦点学生没错，可若他执意要成为透明人，也无妨，再找一个替代品便是。

哈利隔着一张桌子静静地看着这一切，马尔福不再来找他的麻烦了，这本该是好事，可他好像高兴不起来。他看着那个木讷人偶似的金发少年，总觉得心里少了些什么，空落落的。

总是惦记着热衷于给自己制造麻烦的死对头，这正常吗？

哈利没能有足够的时间想明白这个问题。

伦敦下第一场大雪的第二天，哈利注意到德拉科的缺席。一天，两天，一周，两周，那个金头发的家伙再也没有在学校里出现过。

哈利捏着皱巴巴的纸鹤坐在那个人曾经的座位上，说不清自己是什么心情。他试图理出个所以然，却发现自己连那家伙的联系方式都没有。

马尔福身上到底发生了什么？我是不是再也见不到他了？为什么这个人不再出现了我却总是要想着他了？……他陷在疑问的漩涡中，直到赫敏拍拍他的肩：别多想了，那只是马尔福而已，你还有好多事要做呢。

是啊，还有好多更要紧的事……等着他去做呢。

那年兵荒马乱，德拉科·马尔福的突然消失并没能在忙碌的毕业生中掀起太大波澜，哈利随着浪潮匆匆忙忙地往前走，忙申请大学忙结业考试忙暑期实习，想要回头却唯恐赶不上大部队，心里悬着的东西在喘气都艰难的日子里逐渐模糊了轮廓。他到最后也没能有机会弄清那不明不白的心绪。

有些东西，也许确实是永远也弄不明白了吧，二十七岁的哈利想。而另一些东西，就算理清也已不再有意义。


End file.
